1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an editing device for editing a configuration of signal processing to be performed in an audio signal processing device and the audio signal processing device that performs signal processing in accordance with the configuration of signal processing edited by the editing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an audio signal processing device including an audio signal processor capable of operating in accordance with a program, and an external computer such as a PC (personal computer) is served as an editing device so that audio signals can be processed in the audio signal processing device based on a configuration of signal processing edited using the editing device. Such an audio signal processing device is called a mixer engine in the present application. The mixer engine stores therein the configuration of signal processing edited by the PC and can independently perform audio signal processing based on the stored configuration.
Besides, the edit of the configuration on the editing device has been performed such that components to be components for the signal processing and a wiring status between their input and output terminals are graphically displayed on a display in editing to allow users to perform editing work in an environment where the configuration of signal processing can be easily grasped visually. Then, a user can arrange desired processing components and set wires between the arranged components, thereby editing the configuration of signal processing.
The editing device and the mixer engine described above are disclosed in, for example, the following Document 1.    Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-234801.
The editing device disclosed in the Document 1 assigns, in accordance with a compiling instruction from a user, a resource of a DSP (digital signal processor) of a mixer engine connected to the editing device to components and wires included in the edited configuration, and notifies data on the assignment to the mixer engine. In accordance with the assignment, the mixer engine forms a microprogram with which respective processor units configuring the DSP execute processing relating to each of the components and wires based on the assignment data notified from the editing device. In addition, by making the DSP execute signal processing in accordance with the microprogram, the mixer engine can execute audio signal processing based on the configuration of signal processing edited by the user using the editing device within the capacity of the DSP.